1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scoring device and a method of scoring fish utilizing this scoring device having a plurality of spaced apart retractable razor blades. The device is pulled across the fish so the blades produce a plurality of simultaneous cuts and the depth of the cuts can be controlled by adjusting the degree of extension of the sliding blade assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously fish scoring was done with a knife having a single blade. To provide multiple cuts on both sides require passing the knife over each side of the fish many times. When a large number of fish are to be cooked for a fish fry, this scoring procedure requires a great deal of time and effort to make the many cuts at the same uniform depth.